mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandrat Gima
|birthdate = November 2, 2004 |height = 5'10" (179 cm) |weight = 77 kg (170 lbs) |status = Alive |species/race = Human/Magi |alignment = Neutral/Lawful Good |ethnicity = French |affiliations = Justice Alliance |rivals = |kaiju_form = Mouchuu |family_members = Shaushau (pet) Mei Merryhadda (adoptive son) |love_interests = Lucie Menelumia |occupation = Member of Justice Alliance |likes = Relaxation, getting rewards, sexy women |dislikes = Having too much stuff to do, stupid people |appearances = Gamera vs. Gamera: Rise of Legion Thunder Kaiju Hanumerlin Gamera vs. the Goddamn Samurai Justice Alliance of Japan Gamera vs. MechaGamera Mouchuu: Little Kaiju of Pranks Gamera vs. The Great General of Darkness Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War: Part 2 |first_appearance = Gamera vs. Gamera: Rise of Legion |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Junichi Suwabe }} “Shit, give me five more minutes. I mean hours. Let me sleep a bit more.” —Sandrat is a supporting character in the Mahou Kaiju Series, having debuted in Gamera vs. Gamera: Rise of Legion and appeared in subsequent films in the series after that, before landing the role of protagonist in the film Mouchuu: Little Kaiju of Pranks. Appearance He is a man with a massive black afro, which conceals much of his face. He wears a grey shirt under a yellow top, bulky green pants and brown boots. He has a tattered brown cape and brown fingerless gloves. Personality As a French character, Sandrat's general character trait is based on the joke/stereotype that the French are cowardly, lazy and treacherous. Basically, he is notorious for being the laziest, most cowardly and most irresponsible superhero in the Mahou Kaiju Series. Before becoming part of the Justice Alliance, Sandrat only to use his newfound powers as a Magi to indulge himself in whatever he wants to do, if he is even interested in getting off his lazy ass. Because of this, he is not recruited but rather forced into the Brotherhood of Magi by Inui Takagi and later the Justice Alliance, so that he could learn how to use his abilities more responsibly and meaningfully. Even he may come off as a coward most of the time, he does some noble points and there are times when he has to help or do something right, mainly because he has to. Interestingly, Sandrat's personality goes into a turning point in his own film Mouchuu: Little Kaiju of Pranks where the fate of Alfheim rests on his shoulders. As such, he is faced with such a heavy responsibility he never imagined he would have, even as a Justice Alliance member. Sandrat grows to become a bit more responsible and caring thanks to his experiences in Alfheim, most especially to his new love interest Lucie Menelumia, who always believes and trusts him no matter who he may be. His responsibility is further challenged when he is given a baby boy to raise out of his parents' fear that an enemy would take advantage of it. So, he adopted the baby and named him Mei Merryhadda. Background Gamera vs. Gamera He is known in his superhero alias "The Trickster". Justice Allinace Little Kaiju of Pranks Mouchuu Gamera vs. the Dark General Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku and Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War: Part 2 Relationships Lucie Menelumia Shaushau Shaushau is Sandrat's pet. Ichirou Tachibana Hyouma Aoi Kaya Blanche Nol Mei Merryhadda Abilites *'Sensitivity to mana' - *'Kaiju Transformation' - Sandrat can transform into the little mouse kaiju Mouchuu and back into human form at will. Gallery Illustrations Sandrat Gima.jpg|Character portrait Screenshots Sandrat 1.png Sandrat 2.png|Battle armor Sandrat meets Nol.png|Meeting Nol Sandrat 3.png Sandrat 4.png Trivia * Sandrat's notoriously cowardly and deceptive personality comes from the stereotype where the French are lazy and incompetent cowards who run away from taking responsibility or give up with a drop of a hat, since he is a character with French origins. Category:Characters Category:Gamera characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice Alliance members Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Kaiju users